Be Strong
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Remy the Phanpy and Sarah the Skitty have survived almost certain destruction, but can they survive this? Told in Remy's POV. Set after Temporal Tower. Beachshipping.


Sarah and I walk out of an almost collapsed tower, known to Pokemon as Temporal Tower.

"Come on, Remy," Sarah, a skitty, calls. "Let's go home to Treasure Town."

I, a phanpy, nod and we continue down the ruined path, Sarah leading us to the Rainbow Stoneship.

Suddenly, the ground starts shaking. Sarah loses her balance and falls over, and I run to her side.

"Are you OK?" I ask her, concern filling my voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, that tremor caught me off guard." she replies, brushing the dust off herself before getting on her feet.

"Well, now that the tremor's over, let's go!" she says, starting to walk off again.

_She's so strong... _I think to myself, watching Sarah walk off. _I wish I could be like her..._

"What's wrong, Remy?" Sarah asks, turning back and seeing me on the ground. "Did you have a Dimensional Scream?"

I shake my head. "No, just thinking."

"OK then. Come on!" I get up and we start walking again.

After a while, I find it hard to walk.

_My body feels so heavy, _I think, struggling to keep up with Sarah. _What's happening to me?_

My body feels so heavy that I can't move anymore. I see a light, seeming to emanate from my body.

_Wh-what!_ I think, startled by the light.

_Oh, I get it now, _A frown makes its way to my face. _I guess it's time to go..._

"What's wrong, Remy?" Sarah asks, turning to face me. Her eyes widen when she sees the light.

"Wh-what's happening to you, Remy?" she asks, desperate for a way to help me.

_You can't help me now, Sarah. No-one can._

"I've kept this to myself for a long time..." I explain to Sarah, who sits there, listening patiently.

"Dusknoir told me. After Dialga is defeated and time is restored, the Pokemon of the future have to disappear. I'm from the future myself, so naturally, I have to go also." Sarah's eyes widen, horrified by the prospect.

"Wh-what! Y-you can't l-leave me here!" she stutters, tears forming in her eyes.

_I wish I could say it wasn't true, that he lied._

"Grovyle knew. He confirmed it."

"What? Grovyle knew?"

"Yes. He told me that if he had to disappear to prevent the planet's paralysis, then he would do it."

"O-oh, so that's what Celebi meant that time..."

"Yes, Celebi had that same resolve." The light starts to get brighter. "I'm so sorry, Sarah, but I have to go now."

"W-why, Remy? Wh-why can't you st-stay?" Sarah asks, tears dropping from her eyes.

I feel tears stinging at my eyes. _No, I have to stay strong for Sarah!_

"I really enjoyed exploring with you, and training at the guild..." I recall, smiling at the memories flashing through my head. "I'll never forget that, ever."

"B-but, Remy!" Sarah cries out. "Y-you can't leave! W-we w-were going to e-explore a-all over the world!"

_She's so distressed. I wish there was something I could say... _My eyes light up. _Oh! But there is!_

"Sarah." She turns to me, tears glistening in the sun. "I've never told anyone this before, but..." I trail off, not knowing how to say it.

"What? What is it, Remy?" she asks, hope in her eyes.

_Her eyes show so much emotion, it's hard to be strong when she's so sad..._

"I... I l-love you, Sarah." I whisper so softly, Sarah could barely hear me.

"P-pardon? W-what, Remy?" she asks, not hearing it fully.

The light grows stronger still. "I said that I love you, Sarah." Her eyes widen in shock.

_Oh no. She doesn't feel the same. She must hate me now. _Her next move surprises me.

"I love you too, Remy!" she bursts out, jumping and capturing me in a hug. I'm surprised at first, but then I hug back.

_Her fur feels so soft! I wish I could do this every day._

"I'll... I'll never forget you, Sarah." She releases me, looking into my eyes.

She leans closer. "I-I'll never forget you either, Remy." I close the gap and our lips meet, with me wrapping my trunk around her.

The light grows brighter, and I feel light. I slowly start to rise in the air, releasing the kiss.

"Be strong, Sarah, and never forget!" I tell her, rising higher.

"Ok." she says, sadness in her voice. "I'll be strong for you, Remy.

The last thing I hear before disappearing is "REMY! I'll be strong for you!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Hey! I'm GreenPokeGuy, and this is my first story, so I would really appreciate reviews telling me how I could improve!


End file.
